


Protect You

by ATV12



Category: Free!
Genre: Bullying, Hurt/Comfort, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 05:47:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7031527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ATV12/pseuds/ATV12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>everyone at Iwatobi knows you don’t mess with Nagisa, seems like a bully didn’t get the memo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Protect You

The whole of Iwotabi school knew about the relationship Makoto, Haruka and Nagisa had, it was the most talked about subject of gossip.  
It was also a well known fact that you didn't mess with Nagisa at all, it could land you on a stretcher to the nurses office faster than mispronouncing Kou's name when she's PMS'ing or telling Nitori that he shouldn't be on the Samezuka swim team.  
Hounds of girls at the school had all their Yaoi fantasies all rolled into one when the three swimmers were together, Rei would be by the side of the three as Rin put it the fourth wheel. He would often sit and read while the three lovers were melted into each other, Haru and Makoto on the outside while Nagisa was in the middle sprawled half and half on each of the elder boys laps.  
When it came to classes even though Nagisa was quite capable of going to class on his own, Haru or Makoto (depending whose class was closest) would escort Nagisa to his lesson, if neither could do it then Rei had to do and trust him you don't want to say no to a pissed off Haru.

The two elder boys were protective of the blonde and if even a scratch was placed on Nagisa all hell would break loose.  
Nagisa did have his bullies but most of the time they were put in their place before any real damage could be done. But there was one time Haru remembers with a bitter thought, the time a boy from Nagisa's old school arrived at iwatobi.

The day had started like any other Haru and Makoto were kept back after their class to discuss their future plans and grades, Rei would have met Nagisa after his class for lunch but the blue haired boy was sick today, Nagisa stepped out of the classroom and made his way to the school roof where they all usually met up for lunch.  
He was looking forward to seeing Haru and Mako again so they could discuss their plans for the weekend (they didn't get to that morning as Haru had decided to bathe again before school causing them to be late).  
Hopefully they would go to Haru's house, finish off homework and then settle down on the sofa and snuggle up to watch a film before heading up to the bedroom for some fun.  
"Hey watch where you're going idiot" a voice snarled, nagisa snapped out of his daydream and realised the aching pain in his head from where he had ran into a taller boy.  
"Oops sorry there" he smiled before looking up at the face of the boy he had ran into.  
Needless to say his stomach dropped at the farmiliar sight of someone he had never expected to see again. "Iwao"  
"Oh look who it is, long time no see Hazuki" Iwao Kurosawa was a student at Nagisa's old middle school, he relentlessly bullied Nagisa until the end of his time where he went into a highschool in Nagouya.  
"I'll be going now" Nagisa said walking off hoping to avoid any trouble with Iwao, but was quickly grabbed by the colar of his shirt and slammed into the wall nearest the stairs.

"Why in such a hurry" Iwao said, that smirk still planted across his face. "Besides, I have a load of presents for you that you missed, a whole years with". With that Iwao slammed his fist into Nagisa's stomach and dropped the boy onto the ground before delivering several kicks to the blondes side.  
"Oh I'm going to have a lot of fun here" Iwao taunted before picking Nagisa up again and punching him in the jaw repeatedly. "1, 2, 3, 4, I've missed this, 5"  
"HEY" Nagisa heard what sounded like Gou's voice coming from across the hallway. "What the fuck do you think your doing?"  
"Butt out girl" Iwao snapped. "Can't you see I'm busy here, having a little reunion here with lil Nagisa"  
"I wouldn't call that a reunion" Gou snapped. "Let go of him right now"  
"Or what? You going to deal with me yourself, pathetic girl" Iwao laughed as he pulled back to punch Nagisa again. "You couldn't hurt a fly, now run on, your interrupting my fun"  
"I might not be able to deal with you myself, but I'm sure when Haru and Makoto get here and see this you'll be dead" Gou smirked, Iwao gave a blank stare before dropping Nagisa and stalking up to Gou.  
"And who the hell are Haru and Makoto?" He drawled out,  
"Nagisa's boyfriends" Gou replied.

Laughter erupted from the boy "I always knew you were a fag Hazuki" he grinned before slapping Goi across the face and throwing her across the hallway. "So what's it like? Being a lil bitch to some pansies?"  
Nagisa stared up from where Iwao had towered over him again, fear struck in his eyes. "I bet you beg for it don't you, always knew you'd be a slut, one wasn't good enough for you"  
Iwao slammed his foot down on Nagisa's leg causing a cry to escape the blonde. Pain shot through his body and some trickles of blood were trailing from his mouth, Iwao was applying pressure with the intent to break his leg.  
"Haru-chan, Mako-chan" Nagisa called out closing his eyes and wishing this would all go away. "please help me"  
"Awww, Hazuki's calling for his loverboys, so pathetic, they ain't coming for you"  
Nagisa felt the pressure on his leg ease up and he opened his eyes only to see Iwao lift his leg high in the air preparing to slam it back down into the blondes.  
"I wouldn't do that if I were you" a stoic voice with venom dropped through the air. Iwao stopped and turned around on the spot only to come face to face with Haru. The normally emotionless boy stood there fists clenched and what looked like the fires of hell flashing in his eyes.  
"He means if" Makoto stepped forward kneeling down next to Nagisa cradling the boy's bruised frame in his arms.  
"So your the lover"  
"Shut up" Haru snapped cutting Iwao off grabbing his collar the same way he had done to Nagisa. Makoto was now behind Iwao leaving Nagisa in the care of a fully conscious Gou.

"What shall be do Haru?" Makoto hummed.  
"Break his bones"  
"Ha like you coul......." The sound of a tooth breaking could be heard as Makoto shook his fist.  
"You were saying?" The brunette said taking Iwao's arms and pinning them behind his back as Haru used the bully as a punching bag, after Haru was done, Iwao had two black eyes, several bruises across his face and a bleeding nose and lip.  
"Think he's had enough Makoto?" Haru mumbled grabbing Iwao by the neck.  
"For now, maybe we should get Rin and Momo to have a talk with him" Makoto mumbled. "I'm sure there's going to have to be an explanation for the bruises on Kou". Haru nodded before throwing the boy to ground but not without a few final words. "Touch Nagisa again and you'll find yourself in a stretcher on the way to iwatobi hospital"  
Iwao stood up and fled as fast as he could drops of blood dripping across the floor. Haru scooped Nagisa up gently in his arms and carried him to the nurses office.  
"Haru-chan?"  
"Don't speak Nagi" Haru soothed "it's alright we're here"  
"I'm glad you came" Nagisa smiled  
"Always"

Later at Haru's

Nagisa lay on the bed as Makoto sat beside him finishing off homework, Haru was down stairs cooking (mackerel most likely).  
"Mako-chan"  
"Hey, you ok Nagi?" Makoto asked putting his book down and stroking the blondes hair before planting a feather like kiss on his forehead (Haru had personally bandaged him up, he didn't trust the school nurse at that time)  
"Still hurts" Nagisa mumbled.  
"It's ok, here take this" Makoto replied popping a painkiller into his mouth before gently snuggling the boy into his side rubbing his back soothingly.  
"Hope you two are hungry?" Haru said walking in with three plates of grilled mackerel. A loud rumbled could be heard and the blonde his his head blushing.  
The two elder boys just smiled before helping their little lover sit up so he could eat.  
"Is Gou ok?" Nagisa asked finishing off his meal.  
"She's fine" Makoto replied. "Rin was pissed off a treat though when he saw the condition she was in"  
"Not as bad as Momo, think he said something about going to play a game of tennis" Haru said before taking another bite of his food, happy in the knowledge that his Nagisa was safe.

**Epilogue - Outside Samezuka**

"Would still be better if we used baseball bats" Momotaro hummed as he swung his racket hitting the target dead on.  
"As much as we want to, we can't beat him to death" Rin replied taking a shot with his racket.

"Though we are building a bit of upper arm strength, should come in handy for the next relay"  
"You betcha" Momo smirked, "I'm getting bored, how a bout a little game of cat and mouse? Hope you can still run buddy"


End file.
